Chasin' the beat of my heart
by PercyFosterMellark
Summary: he looked cafefully through every window, hoping to catch a glimpse of curly brown hair. He looked at the ground defeated, but couldn't make himself move. He knew he got the address wrong, but he still felt like he need to stay there. Callie could be here. Callie had to be there. One-shot on the ending of episode that came out this week, 1x12


**This is a one-shot off of The Fosters, 1x12.**

"Girls united is the place Callie is staying at," The words coming out of his mothers mouth made Brandon freeze. Callie. He needed to see her. To let her knowbhe was still there for her. To let her know that he didn't give up on her. "We found out that she can have visitors tomorrow."

"Can we all come?" Mariana asks.

"I think it's better if Jude gets Callie all to himself this time."

Brandon was already back at his desk, looking at the computer screen.

"Girls united," He mumbles to himself. "I need directions there. Girls united equals Callie. Callie equals happiness."

He jumps when he hears the knock on his door. He stI'll need to write down the adress. Quickly, he looked at the screen quickly before turning off the computer, and writing down the adress, hoping it was right.

"One second! Um... Come on, Brandon," He whispers. "It's fine. It's right, okay? Yeah?" He calls through the door.

"Moms want to know if you want to watch a movie with us tonight." He hears Jesus voice, and lets out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute."

* * *

He stared at the house. It didn't look like a place for troubled girls. Not that Callie was one, but if she was staying at a place for trouble girls, this was not it. _Well_ _done_, _Brandon. Well done. _He thought, rubbing his hands together, awkwardly. He didn't want anybody to see him and think he was a creeper. He wasn't going to the front door to read the sign near it, it was too risky. Now, that'd be weird.

Still, he looked cafefully through every window, hoping to catch a glimpse of curly brown hair. He looked at the ground defeated, but couldn't make himself move. He knew he got the address wrong, but he still felt like he need to stay there.

Callie could be there.

Callie _had_ to be there.

He couldn't bring himself to cross the street and knock on the door, even though his just saw a group of people walk in.

_Maybe it's some place for therapy. _

Who the hell was he trying to fool? He started pacing back and forth, and took an deep breath. It was time that he should leave before somebody who wasn't Callie saw him. He runs his fingers through his hair. He didn't want to leave. _Callie_ could be in there.

He had finally worked up the courage to leave when the door flies open. He couldn't say anything. He couldn't even call her name, he was frozen, just watched as she ran towards him. She looked beautiful, her brown hair just the way the last time he saw her. Brandon wanted to move towards her, but he couldn't. There was something in her eyes, happiness, or maybe sadness. He didn't care. Even though he hasn't seen her for a week, it felt like years.

He was finally going to say something, but the next thing he knew was that se was in his arms. Where she belonged.

Her arms were around his neck, hugging him. He thought that just maybe she missed as much as he missed her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her. He still didn't say anything. He didn't have too. He closed his eyes, and buried his face in her neck. He missed her; that's all he really knew, but now she was with him.

He got the feeling that they were being watched. He looked up, only to see 6 or seven girls and and adult.

"Ignore them," Callie whispers, hugging him tighter like he was going to let go. "Ignore them."

"That's easy," Brandon tells her, looking at her. "I only see you."

She smiled at him, and it wasn't one of the fake ones that she used to give him when she didn't trust him, it was a happy one. "Brando-"

He cut her off, not caring about the girls watching them. He had to kiss her before he leaves, before his parents find out. He pulled her closer. "I missed you." He mumbles, resting he head on her forehead.

"I missed you too," Callie mumbles, then suddenly, her hands were on his chest, pushing him away from her.

"What? What the hell was the for?"

"What are you doing here?" She asks.

"I'm visiting you?" He says, but it comes out more like a question. "Why?"

"You can't be here," Callie says, grabbing his arm, leading him to his car. "I lost my privileges. You're going to get in trouble," She tells him, opening the car door, and shoves him in. "Why are you doing something so stupid?"

"I'm sorry!" Brandon tell her, starting the car. "I just missed you!" He says through the open window. He reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear, and kissed her again.

When he pulls away, she bites her lip. "What was that for?"

Brandon smiles at her. "Because I love you."

Callie looked back at the house. "Look, you really need to leave before they call Stef or something."

"I don't care. I just wanna be with you."

"Understand that, but I'm just gonna be stuck here longer now."

"Callie, you don't deserve to be here. You aren't a troubled girl."

Callie let's out a sigh. "Okay, fine. Just leave before you get in trouble, please?"

"Yeah," Brandon says weakly. "I'll see you later."

"Brandon, wait."

"Yeah?"

"I love you too. But honestly, am I really worth it for you to get in trouble."

"Of course. Why wouldn't you be? I'm just chasin' the beat of my heart."


End file.
